This invention seeks to solve the problem faced by many men have with weak mustaches and/or weak beard hair growth and/or weak chest hair growth by providing for the topical application of dihydrotestosterone (DHT), used alone or in fixed combination with other hair growth medications; including other androgens, bimatoprost, other prostamides, prostaglandins, minoxidil or apocrine hair growth factors to promote and enhance hair growth of terminal mustache hair, beard hair, also chest hair, and other male androgen sensitive or dependent hair growth in humans or animals.
This invention may make it possible for some men to bypass and overcome their own hair follicle genetic limitations (as its relates to the levels of intracellular 5 alpha reductase, and also, the number of androgen receptors located inside the mesenchymal dermal papilla cells in the hair follicles of the mustache, beard and chest hair areas). This invention can thus lead to more full, thick, virile, more pigmented and robust hair growth of terminal hairs in the mustache, beard and chest areas in some men.
The inventor is not aware of any U.S. Food and Drug Administration medications approved for the indication of promoting facial hair growth in the mustache or beard areas. Nor is he aware of any U.S. Food and Drug Administration medications approved to promote the growth of androgen sensitive or androgen dependent hair growth on the chest or other parts of the body.
The inventor is unaware of any patented methods for using pharmaceuticals, medications or other synthetic or naturally occurring compounds, approved to promote and enhance the growth of mature, terminal facial hairs in the mustache or beard areas. The same is true for chest hair growth or other areas of androgen dependent hair growth.
This composition and method uses the topical application of dihydrotestosterone (DHT), used alone or in fixed combination with other hair growth medications; including other androgens, bimatoprost, prostamides, prostaglandins, minoxidil or apocrine hair growth factors to promote and enhance hair growth of terminal mustache hair, beard hair, chest hair, and other male androgen sensitive or dependent hair growth in humans or animals, utilizing liquids, lotions, ointments, creams, gels, foams, sprays or aerosols or other solvents.
This invention addresses a long felt, but unmet need. For many decades, young adult men and adult men have been well aware of there lack of ability to grow strong, full and robust mustache, beard and chest hair. There have been no scientific or pharmaceutical options available to them until now.
At birth, the average healthy human is born with 5 million hair follicles on the body. Of these, 1 million hair follicles are located on the head, with 100 thousand hair follicles located on the scalp area. Of note, scalp hair follicles, as well as eyebrow and eyelash hair follicles are not dependent on androgen hormones to produce hair growth. After birth, no new hair follicles are created on the human skin.
All hair, both human and animal, passes through a life cycle that includes three phases, namely, (1) the anagen phase (2) the catagen phase and (3) the telogen phase. The anagen phase is the period of active hair growth and, insofar as scalp hair is concerned, this generally lasts from 3-5 years. The catagen phase is a short transitional phase between the anagen and telogen phases which, in the case of scalp hair, lasts only 1-2 weeks. The final phase is the telogen phase which, for all practical purposes, can be denominated a “resting phase” where all growth ceases and the hair eventually is shed preparatory to the follicle commencing to grow a new one. Scalp hair in the telogen phase is also relatively short-lived, some 3-4 months elapsing before the hair is shed and a new one begins to grow.
Now, under normal hair growth conditions on the scalp, approximately 88% of the hairs are in the anagen phase, only 1% in catagen and the remainder in telogen. With the onset of male pattern baldness, a successively greater proportion of the hairs are in the telogen phase with correspondingly fewer in the active growth anagen phase.
The skin is a multifunctional and multicompartment organ affected by diseases and their treatments. The bulk of percutaneous absorption of most agents is through the stratum corneum, which covers the entire skin surface. Of note, hair follicles and hair shafts can also play an important role in absorbing topical medications and compounds applied to the surface of the skin. Epidermal structure and sweat glands are also potential pathways of absorption of topically applied medications or hair growth agents. Hair follicles form a lipid-rich pathway for drug absorption and also represent a special shunt pathway to allow for a direct pathway for topical medications to reach key hair follicle structures and also provides a localized drug reservoir that can enhance local effects of medicines in the hair follicles. The absorption of drugs and chemicals into and onto hair shafts also can be used to measure prior drug exposure.